


Love Me Dearly

by Phanfictionwriter



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Domestic Violence, M/M, School, Violence, m-preg, smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionwriter/pseuds/Phanfictionwriter
Summary: Naruto is the most unpopular kid in his grade and faces constant abuse from his parents. He is the one that no one likes. Sasuke however, is the one loved by everyone for no apparent reason other than grades and looks and is doted on by his wealthy parents and brother. The lives of these two become intertwined





	1. Chapter 1

Narutos POV

 

There are many things I hate about my life, but all of these thing can be summed up in two categories. School and Home. Home, parents who hate me, beat me, yell at me, and just about everything else too. School, being forced to get up early, travel to school and endure the constant drone of noise from teachers that's meant to be educational. All of this is what a normal person has to worry about. However I also have put up with all the people that absolutely hate my guts. 

The one thing that make everything worse though would be the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He's the popular kid who gets everything and anything at the drop of a hat.  All the girls loved him, all the teacher thought he was perfect and he was always surrounded by people. Something I've never had. However at this exact moment in time I'm more worried about the Calculous assignment that my teacher Kakashi is about to ask me too hand in.

"Naruto, can I have your assignment please." Yep there it is. I probably should have thought about an excuse before I came to this class but I guess it's too late now.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have it here." I replied quietly, trying to hide beneath my golden fringe. He eyed me with his dark grey eye; his other hidden beneath his medical eye patch. A small sigh escaped his hidden lips and he stressed "come to my office after class."

Getting called to his office was never a good thing. Kakashi is known as the schools demon teacher. He once gave a kid a weeks' worth of detention for accidentally bumping into him in the hallway between classes. Therefore logic tells me that it will be at least a call to my parents. Not good. I occupied myself with the events taking place outside the window as Kakashi went through everyone else and collected their assignments. I could see Sasuke's PE class running laps on the 400 meter track. They'd begun doing that about two weeks ago, before that it was high jump. They started a new line up, consisting of Sasuke, Neji, Garaa, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino. After the loud bang from the toy gun they began sprinting the 100 meters that were marked out. Sasuke stayed a steady second place with Neji just ahead of him until just before the end. That was when Sasuke surged forward, overtook Neji and one the race in one swift move. That left Neji in second place and Kiba in third. Sasuke collected many high fives from those that had already completed their lap and then made his way to sit in the shade, a smug smile on his face. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smile off of his face sometimes... well, most of the time. 

The loud ringing of the school bell brought my attention back to this class. I hurriedly put all my equipment together and began to make my way to my locker. I wasn't even out of the classroom before someone thought that it'd be hilarious to trip me over, making me drop everything. People didn't even stop to let me pick up the stuff id dropped and proceeded to step all over my stuff and pretend like nothing had happened and that nothing was there. The sad part was that this was and is the best part of my day. I don't have one friend at this school. Even the computer nerd who sits in the corner and ignores everything and everyone shuns me. 

After I finally managed to pick up my stuff, get to my graffiti covered locker and put my stuff in the thing, I found myself in front of Kakashi's office. This was not going to be fun. Knocking on the door, I prayed to whatever higher power there might be that he wouldn't be there. However it seems not even the Gods will cut me slack as I heard a small "come in" from the other side of the door.

"Take a seat Naruto." He said while looking at some papers that were piled on his desk. "So, where is your assignment and why wasn't it handed in." he continued, his voice thick with Boredom. 

"I did do it, but I lost the book that I wrote it in." I lied. The truth was that while the boys were giving me my daily beating at lunch, one of the guys threw some of my subject books into the furnace which, only with my luck, happened to be on at the time. 

"Well, if you can't hand it in I have no choice but to fail you and call your parents."

"If you just give me until tomorrow I will have the assignment done. I know it all I just need time to re-write it." I pleaded. My parents couldn't find out about this.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Look, you're a smart kid, but you know that I can't let you do that. The due date was today and if I let you do it tomorrow then it wouldn't be fair to the other students. This is a re-occurring problem with you and I suggest you fix it because it's starting to add up. You finish school this year Naruto. Don't screw it up and regret it later." Kakashi lectured sternly. 

"Can you at least not tell my parents? Please. I promise to get the next one in on time." I felt like I was going to cry. My stomach started to churn and I felt like I was going to be sick. Kakashi sat there contemplating his decision for what seemed like hours. "Look, I won't call your parents this time. But next time I won't be so lenient Naruto. Get the next one in on time. Now get going, schools over." I sighed in relief. My stomach started to settle and relief washed over me. Something had actually gone my way for a change. Now I just had to doge my parents for the afternoon and this would be a good day.

Once I'd gotten home I checked the garage to see if they were home. My mums' car wasn't here but my dads' was. Not so good, but not the worst it could be. I cautiously made my way inside the house being as quiet as the creaky floor boards on the stairs would allow. "Naruto?" I heard my dad yell from across the House. "Yes dad." I replied, a little startled.

"Where have you been?" he asked making his way into the living room. He didn't yell but he still sounded, dangerous. 

"We had to hand in some stuff to the teacher today so class ran a little late." I came up with somewhat of a lie as fast as possible.

"Very well, now get to your room and study. Now!" he yelled.

"Yes." I squeaked before running upstairs to my not so safe, safe haven. I managed to not get a beating today, well, one from home. Lifting my shirt up I notice that id gained so black, blue and even purple bruises from the boys at school today. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up this morning was a tedious task. The weather had turned cold with the approaching winter and the total lack of heating in my room meant that the cold grip of night was refusing to leave. The sun hadn't risen yet and looking to my left I noticed the alarm clock read 5:30 am. That left me enough time to hopefully leave before either of my parents woke up. Siting up I felt a sudden string that felt as though it were electrically charged down my side. Carefully lifting my shirt, I found that the bruises on my side had worsened, if that's possible, overnight. The tender muscle and skin looked as though an artist had tripped over and their paint pallet had landed on me.   
Rummaging through my closet I looked for something to wear to school and decided to go with my orange hoodie and black skinnies with my Joker converse. It wasn't much different from what I wore every other day of the week to be honest. I wasn't looking forward to today. Now that we've handed in one assignment it's almost guaranteed that we will get another one for English. Therefore I hate having the same subject two days in a row.   
Glancing at the clock I realized that I had to leave. This would be interesting. I just hoped my parents weren't awake yet. I crept down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. Here were no lights on so that was a good sign. As I made my way past the kitchen and through the dining room I didn't see anyone, and no one saw me. Today was starting off well.   
Walking to school I kept my head down, as always, and tried to get to school as fast as possible. With the shape I'm already in from yesterday the last thing I need is for my regular bullies to find me in the school yard. I arrived at school earlier than usual, so there weren't many people there. Just the music and band kids, as well as the sports teams that had made it through to the summer finales.   
I decided to go straight to the classroom and just kill some time in there. My desk was in the back corner. The perfect place for a reject like myself. I liked it. You weren't easily noticed by the teacher. No one saw what you did during class, and the view out of the window was spectacular.  
The long windows gave you a view of the town, and the forest that came behind it. The early morning sun created a symphony of colours in the sky. Orange red and gold. Some mornings it was pink blue and purple. Others it was dark and grey. There were never two the same. I find it kind of sad that this is the only thing I enjoy in life. The view out the window. It was mesmerizing.   
Before I even noticed, the bell had gone, and people were rushing into the classroom. Kakashi had taken his place at the front and was setting up two white boxes.   
"Okay guys, sit down and be quiet. We're about to start our next assessment. This one will go over the holiday break which, as I'm sure you are all aware, starts next week." He explained in his usual, unenthusiastic, monotone voice.  
There was an audible moan throughout the class, but he just continued with his explanation  
"This next assignment is a group task, and it is due in week one of the new term, so when I say use your holiday I mean it. Now everyone on my right side of the room, come and pick a piece of paper form the box on the table." Kakashi gestured to one of the boxes in front of him. "This will decide your pairs." He continued.   
After we all lined up and slowly collected our pieces of paper be took our seats once again. Kakashi gave the other ide the same directions, except they had to say their letter out loud and pair up with the corresponding letter.   
I stopped listening until I heard the smug, rude, asshole of an Uchiha say "E". My heart nearly stopped when no one answered. No. not me. Please. Checking my card, I found that I also had the letter E. Of course it would match; why would life be kind. reluctantly I raised my hand. The Uchiha bastards face had the same reaction that I had in my head. This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =^-^= If you got to this point than thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed the chapter, then smash the Kudos and feel free to leave a comment (I love feedback, especially if its constructive criticism)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hn." Was the assholes only word as he took a seat next to me. And when I say next to me, I mean as far away as possible; on top of facing the other way.

 

"Okay guys, now that you've found your partners I'll explain the task. First thing you need to know is that the topic is the oh so popular and loved Shakespeare." The entire class, including myself made it clear how displeased we were. There were moans, sighs, someone started to fake a cry and Kiba complained "well there goes my passing next terms assessment." 

"As I was saying, the topic is Shakespeare and your task is to write an essay on any of the following plays, Othello, Hamlet, Macbeth, The merchant of Venice or Romeo and Juliet, and relate it to problems in today's society. Along with this you will also be required to act out a scene from your chosen play that demonstrates the theme or themes that you have written your essay on. As you are in pairs of two the scene must consist of at least two characters, and I personally recommend that you do no more than 4 characters. Pairs that have tried to play more than four in the past have failed as they don't portray the scene properly. And yes that means I'm marking your acting skills."

I saw Uchiha raise his hand from the corner of my eye. "Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"My partners an idiot and most likely won't remember the lines, so unless we're getting marked separately then I request a partner change. Let the gloomy red-head partner with him." The asshole demanded like a spoiled child. Garaa, embarrassed by his remark, sunk into his chair trying to disappear.

"Your essays will be marked separately, however your performance is a TEAM effort Sasuke, so you'll be marked as a TEAM. Also no. I will not permit group changes as that would mean I might as well have let you choose." Kakashi said matter-of-factually. 

The Uchiha didn't look too thrilled about that response. "Okay, come and get a task outline and then you can start. Or not. Depends if you want to pass or not. If you fail then that makes marking easier for me."

I managed to collect a Task outline without someone making me face plant the ground for a change and took my seat in the back corner again. Soon after the stuck-up rich boy joined me. "So, We gonna start this?" I asked flatly. I didn't get a reply so I decided to just stare out the window thinking about the fact that Sasuke and I would have to act. After the disaster with my last English assignment it's important that I pass this one. 'Just why did I get partnered with this douche bag?' I asked myself. I turned to look at Sasuke and see if he'd started anything, but he was just coloring in his task outline with his scented highlighters. The strong smell filling my sent and making me cringe in disgust. 

"Look, I know ya wanna pas and I wanna pass too so... um... let's... choose a play?" I said as kindly as possible. The Uchiha brat glared at me but nodded and gave in. "Othello" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Othello. The play you idiot. We're doing that one." He said irritated.

"Why? Don't I get any input." I asked slightly, very, angered.

"You'll thank me later." The thought of me ever thanking the Uchiha for anything made me feel somewhat sick in the stomach. I know manners are important, but if there one person on this planet that isn't going to be graced with them form me, it's him.

The bell sounded and we all moved onto our respective classes for 2nd period. For me that meant math. A.k.a. nap time. Well that would have been the case if I ever made it to the actual class. I may not have run into my parents this morning but that didn't mean luck was on my side. First I got partnered with Sasuke. And now I find myself behind the school sports shed, surrounded by the people that love to hate me the most. Sakura, Neji, Kiba, TenTen and Sai. This didn't look good. "What do you guys want?" I asked trying to hide my fear. It was Neji who had given me the beating yesterday; which I could still very much feel. Suddenly a hand hit the side of my face, sharply and rapidly. It was Sakura. "What do I want!? How could you ask that? How dare you get paired up with Sasuke!" 

Oh great, I made the head Sasuke fan mad. Defiantly not what I wanted. "So I guess that means you're gonna get pissy and hit me now right?" I taunted. Although given the situation I will admit, probably wasn't a good idea. But hey, there was a reason everyone called me an idiot. Neji's fist collided with my already battered and bruised torso, making me double over in pain. "Don't you dare talk to her like that you filthy dog." I had to laugh at that. "Filthy dog? I think you're a little confused. Isn't Kiba the 'filthy dog'. I mean he has like 8 of them., he smells like them. Pretty sure he pisses like them too." i smirked.

 

"What did you say dumb-ass!?" Kiba roared before landing his own punch to my face. That was it. The finale blow. My vision began to go fuzzy, and I could feel myself falling. I never felt myself hitting the ground, but I remember seeing the five of them run off before it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to kudos, comment etc.  
> =^~^=  
> Also: I have nothing against scented highlighters.


	4. Chapter 4

The warmth of the soft blanket engulfed my whole body. However, that didn't ease the aches that wracked throughout my body. My head pounded again and again. It felt like id head butted a brick wall. I slowly began to open my eyes. The harsh white light invaded my sight as my eye-lids parted ever so slightly, making my head ache even more. My eyes instinctively closed tight to stop the harsh, burning light. I laid there with my eyes closed for a long time, while my senses slowly began to awaken. I tried opening my eyes once more to allow my eyes to adjust. As my eyes opened, the light flooded in. this time I could make out blurry images. After blinking a few times I was able to make out a bedside table next to a window. The walls were white, and there was black carpet. At the other end of the room I could see a coffee table with two blue couches and a TV off to the side. To the other side of the bed I was in was another matching bedside table as well as draws and a door.  
My heart began to pound in panic. 'Where am I?' I asked myself. I attempted to sit up-right and just as I was almost up the door opened. It revealed the Asshole. 'Why is he here? I tried to get up from the bed, however this resulted in my oh-so gracefully falling off the side of the bed. I waited for the harsh impact of the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes which had been shut tight and found myself looking into the too perfect face of Sasuke.  
"Let me go." I grumbled. Sasuke did as I asked and set me down gently on the floor.  
"What am I doing in your room?" I asked slightly irritated.  
"Well, I could have left you lying in the dirt, but I thought I'd be a gentleman and help you out. Instead of interrogating me, maybe you should thank me dumb ass." he replied while walking to the dresser. He grabbed a tray from on top of it and sat it next to me. What was he playing at?  
"Eat. It looks like you haven't done that in while."  
"Why are ya being so nice to me?" I asked in growing confusion.  
"You seem to think that I am a complete jackass, however you are severely mis-informed. I am capable of being a gentleman when need be. And I need you alive if I'm going to pass this assignment." He explained. So that was it. He didn't actually care he just needed me for the assignment. And once we're done, he'll dump me quicker than his last fan girl.  
"If that how it is then why didn't you help me fight back against those guys?" I Questioned.  
"How could I help you if I wasn't in the vicinity imbecile? Oh, and that mean blockhead by the way" he growled getting annoyed. "Now eat your food and get out of my house." He continued. Yep he's a total jackass  
"I'm not an idiot, I know what imbecile means! I'm actually smarter than people seem to think." I yelled back as Sasuke left the room. I decided that I didn't want to be in this room anymore, so I ate the sandwich and muffin that was on the tray before grabbing my stuff and making my way down the stairs. Very unsteadily I might add. I didn't need to ask where the front door was as I could see it from the top of the stairs. Without saying a word, I left the house and procrastinated arriving at mine. I didn't even want to know what the time was.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Great. Only two people had my number. Mum and Dad. Pulling it out of my pocket I saw that it was my father calling. With a great amount of hesitation, I pressed down on the answer button. Not answering could be potentially worse than being late. Taking in a breath I quietly answered, "hi dad."  
"Don't call me that!" he barked through the phone. "No son of mine would be as disgraceful as you." Ok I'll admit that that one hurt a bit.  
"Where are you? What are you doing out so late?" he roared through the speaker.  
"I'm on my way home now, I'm about 5 minutes away. I was planning what to do for our group project with my partner. I'm sorry for not telling you." I gritted my teeth. That was the best answer I could come up with that he'd believe.  
"Yeah well you better be home soon. We're leaving for work, but you can be sure as hell that we will be discussing this when we get home. You're to go to your room as soon as you get home and stay there, no dinner, not bath, not TV, no nothing, or there'll be hell to pay; Do you understand!?" he ordered.  
My lips began to quiver in fear. He sounded mad. "Yes, I understand sir." I replied as steadily as I could. As soon as I finished my sentence the phone line cut off. He'd hung up. I made my way home as quickly as possible, trying to avoid any further trouble. They were already gone by the time I got home. That was my only saving grace. Working at the hospital meant that they worked at weird times, so id sometimes get times of peace. I opened the door to the house and headed for my bedroom. I contemplated taking a snack up to my room, but it was too risky. They tend to notice all most anything, and I didn't need any more trouble than I was already in. Opening the door to my dreary bedroom I laid on my bed thinking of what horrors tomorrow might bring before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read this. i really appreciate it.  
> I love reading them so feel free to comment, give constructive feedback or ideas, or PM me.  
> =^-^=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and smash the kudos. Here’s a cat =^~^=  
> Sorry for any grammar errors, this is un-edited.


End file.
